A Chailin Mo Chroi My Darling Girl
by Angel's Lass
Summary: AU: MAinly BA, Buffy and Angel's daughter from another dimension comes to a dimension where B and A are not together. Can Buffy and Angel raise a child they have never met together?
1. Home

A Chailin Mo Chroi ( My Darling Girl )

Pairing: Angel/Buffy, Cordy/Doyle, Willow/Wesley, Gunn/Faith, Erin/Connor, Giles/Joyce, sorry Dawn doesn't exist in this, also Connor is sixteen in this. Okay, the crushes are Robin starts to like Buffy, but she isn't really sure. Lindsay, that bad boy starts to like Faith, and Faith is tempted (even though she didn't go bad she still likes it in her men. There is also Spike/Dru in this story, but with a twist. Spike AND Dru were captured by the initiative, and somehow the chip righted her mind so she isn't insane anymore. Also ( for no apparent reason except I wanted to have Dru and Spike good, and also I since I don't think Buffy would approve of Spike and Dru feeding,) Spike and Dru drink blood bags that they steal from the hospital, not very good, but better than hurting innocent people.

Summery: AU. A few months after Buffy season 3. Angel has moved to L.A. He lives in the Hyperion and Doyle are a couple and they live together in her ghost infested apartment. They both work at Angel investigations. During one of his patrols Angel follows the demon he was tracking to a demon karaoke bar (Caritas) that is owned by the demon Lorne, aka,The Host. He also becomes a partial member to Angel's gang of friends. Almost like how he met Lorne, Angel meets Gunn because they end up tracking the same demon. Gunn lives at the Hyperion along with his brother Robin.(Robin isn't the son of the last slayer.) Also Connor, Doyle's cousin lives at the Hyperion and patrols.

Okay, on to the scoobies. Instead of living at the UCS dorms, Faith ( who never went bad or made any problems with B and A) Willow, and Buffy all get an apartment. They pay rent by Buffy and Faith working at the bar below the apartment, and Willow working at the Expresso Pump. Joyce and Giles have found that that night they spent as teenagers wasn't enough, so they started a relationship and now have been happily married for three months, much to Buffy's joy or extreme dislike she hasn't found out yet.Xander unfortunately still lives in his parents basement, and still crushing on the slayer, he just doesn't know which one. (No he and Anya aren't together she moved away or something, use your imagination.) Giles has a job at the college Library, which has been very convenient for when he needs to get a hold of his two slayers. Xander works with Willow at the coffee shop, they usually have the same shifts, much like Faith and Buffy. Alright, the plot of the story is that whistler basically dropped Buffy and Angels daughter on Buffy's door step. Erin, Buffy's daughter is from a different dimension where Buffy got pregnant on her seventeenth birthday, and Angel didn't lose his soul but had angelus integrated into him. So in Erin's dimension her dad is a mix of Angelus and Angel. ( Confused yet? LOL) Anyway after everyone gets killed in another apocalypse, the PTB save Erin and bring her to this dimension thinking that she would be a terrific resource to Buffy and Angel. The problem is that since Erin is only fourteen she needs to be raised in a home, not shipped back and forth between warriors. So Erin is currently living with Buffy at her apartment ( they have become really close, and Buffy is starting to feel protective and a bit motherly to Erin.)Everything is fine until Whistler comes with some news….

(I just wanted to add, Erin drinks blood and eats food) ( I also notice how weird you may think it seems that I had Buffy be only 19 when she becomes a mom to Erin but I wanted it that way to show just how mature Buffy was even before Erin.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Erin, the story, and a few other characters. Though if Joss wants to sell Angel I can't promise anything. Rated R for language.

Ch. 1 Home

I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place

I was looking for something I couldn't replace

Buffy Summers stood in the middle of her three bedroom apartment, hands on her hips, with a determined expression on her face.

I was running away from the only thing I've ever known

" No," the force of her words sharp enough to cut steel.

" Come on kid, don't shoot the messenger, I'm just a tellin' ya what the powers are sayin'." Whistler was coming real close to begging the Slayer to listen.

" Listen shorty, we can't just up and leave," Faith said, leaning against the black leather couch she insisted they needed no matter how much it cost.

" Yeah," Willow said, backing Faith up as she sat on the couch leaning over the back to face Whistler. "We have school, and jobs and friends and…school." She finished, whimpering slightly at the thought of missing more class than she was now every time they needed to research a demon.

And like a blind dog without a bone

I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone

I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold

Whistler laughed nervously, wondering what the powers were thinking when they asked him, to tell two slayers and a powerful witch to pack up their bags.

Before Whistler could start another round of "Don't shoot the messenger," Buffy decided to interfere.

I've been there, done that, I ain't lookin' back

The seeds that I've sown, saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone

Who says you can't go home

"So the PTB, want us to pack up our lives, and move to L.A., so that I can raise my and Angel's daughter from another dimension, in this dimension, with Angel, in hope of averting an apocalypse." She stated looking directly into his eyes, with one of her delicate eyebrows raised.

Who says you can't go home,

There's only one place that call me one of their own

Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone

Who says you can't go home

"Um…yeah," replied Whistler.

Faith and Willow were quiet, knowing that this was important and hurtful to Buffy. How can she move in with her ex, who said he didn't want to spend his life with her, and attempt to raise a child together that they didn't even create, but is of their blood?

Buffy was silent for a long moment.

"Does he know?" she asked.

Whistler knowing who "He," was, was reluctant to reply. When he finally did, it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"No."

Who says you can't go back

Been all around the world and that's a matter of fact

There's only one place left I want to go

Who says you can't go home

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright.

End Ch.1. (The song featured in this chap. Is "Who says you can't go home," by Bon Jovi)

Please review, I'm a first time writer. I have about 8 chapters already for this story. Thanx!

Angel's Lass


	2. A Daughter

Ch.2 A Daughter

"I really need to get another job," Whistler whispered under his breath as he stared up at the countless windows that decorated the outside of the Hyperion Hotel.

Whistler took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the hotel. As he looked around he noticed the tasteful décor of the lobby. He walked farther into the room to get a better look.

"Not too shabby Angel," he quietly said. Definitely an upgrade since the last time he saw Angel.

"Can I help you?" a voice behind him asked.

Whistler turned around and noticed a tall african american man standing next to a desk littered with antique looking books and piles of papers. By the tone of voice he used Whistler could tell he didn't trust him very much.

"Yea, is Angel 'round?" he asked in that sarcastic yet pleasant way that only Whistler knew how to use.

"Uh yea, just hold on a sec." The man replied with a cautious look on his face.

The man walks over to a wooden door and knocks quietly before opening the door.

When Angel heard the knock on his door he quickly put the book he was looking at down on his desk.

"Come in," he replied.

Gunn poked his head around the edge of the door.

"Sorry to disturb ya man, but there is this whack dude out in the lobby asking for ya."

Angel was instantly alert. "What's his name?" He asked standing up.

"I didn't ask, but he's got this crazy outfit on, weird hat and a shirt that should of stayed in the 80's." he stated with a smirk.

Angel instantly lost what little color he had, he knew exactly who was outside waiting for him.

When Angel walked out of the office Gunn took the seat Angel had just vacated. He looked around the office for a moment and put his feet up on the desk, then he noticed the book Angel had been reading. When Gunn picked it up something fell out. Gunn leaned down to pick it up, he realized it was a picture. The girl in the picture was beautiful, blonde and smiling.

Whistler took another deep breath as the souled vampire came out of the office.

He came to stand a few feet in front of Whistler.

"Whistler." He stated.

"Hey Angel, long time no see."

"Why are you here?" Angel asked, right to the point.

"Um, why don't we sit down." He said going over to sit on the round couch in the lobby.

Angel followed him instantly becoming suspicious.

"Have you spoken to the slayer recently?" Whistler asked.

"Faith?"

"No, the other one." He snipped. How was he supposed to get these warriors to live together when he didn't even think of HER first?

"No."

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it… A few months ago the Powers had me go to another dimension and get a girl. That girl has been living with Buffy for the past four months." He started.

"Okay…"Angel said confused.

Whistler sighed frustrated, "Angel the girl is your daughter."

Angel laughing, that was definitely not the response he was expecting.

"You…ha… you think I have a daughter." Angel finally breathed out.

"I don't think so, I know so."

Seeing his face he realized that he wasn't kidding.

"WHAT! I HAVE A Daughter? How…?"

Whistler sighed again.

"Sit down kid this is gonna take a while."

" In another dimension, when you and Buffy… well you know… on her seventeenth birthday, Buffy became pregnant." Whistler started with his New York accent.

Angels eyes get wide and he sucks in an unneeded breath, but otherwise stays quiet.

"In that other dimension you didn't lose you soul, but somehow you and your demon became integrated into one person."

"So to put in shorter terms you and Buffy have been livin' happily ever after for fourteen years …" "In this other dimension." He quickly added seeing Angel's smirk.

'Time to pop his bubble,' Whistler thought.

"But…" Angel's happy smirk quickly starts to fade. "Another apocalypse comes, you know the drill, and Buffy and Angel's daughter was left alone."

"Everybody died." Angel quietly yet bluntly stated.

"Everybody died." Whistler repeated in his same tone.

'God ,' Angel thought. 'Willow, Giles, Buffy…'

Buffy.

"That's when the Powers sent me to retrieve her and bring her here, to you guys. So that she could be raise by her parents."

"First of all Buffy," He stopped. Just saying her name could fill his heart with love and joy...and sadness. "Buffy and I aren't together anymore."

_No, because you won't let us be with her_. (Angelus in Angel's mind)

Angel ignored his demon and continued.

"And second, we aren't her parents, like you said they died."

"You just don't see it kid," Whistler exclaimed shaking his head. "You are the same. In every dimension you are the same, the only difference is the choices you make and the situations you are in change that. Your soul, personality, emotions, everything that makes you YOU is the same."

Angel thought about that for a second.

"I guess that is possible." He answered. It all started to sink in.

'I have a daughter, a teenage daughter from another dimension, but she is still my daughter, still of my blood. I have a daughter, a daughter with Buffy! I HAVE A DAUGHTER WITH BUFFY! But… Buffy and I aren't together. Not anymore. How are we supposed to raise a child when I haven't even seen or spoken with HER in months?'

"Whistler how are Buffy and I supposed to raise a child when we don't even live in the same city?"

"Well that's why I'm here. Looks like you'll have to make up a few rooms kid." He replied with a big smirk.

Angel's eyes bugged out of his head "They are coming here!"

"Actually, Faith, Willow, Buffy and the girl are going to LIVE here." He made sure to over emphasize the 'live'. What did Angel think? That they were just gonna stop for a chat then leave?

Angel was quiet.

"When?" He softly asked.

"Tomorrow." He stated firmly.

" TOMMOROW! How am I supposed to make up three rooms by tomorrow?!"

Whistler gave him a weird look. "Four rooms."

"What?"

"You said three rooms, you need to make up four."

Angel had the decency to look sheepish. "I ment four."

"Yeah, uh huh."

"Well I better get going, you need to start getting ready."

He gets up and starts to go to the door.

"What's her name?" Angel softly asks.

Without turning around Whistler smiles and replies, "Erin, Erin Katherine Summers."

Angel looks thoughtful. 'Erin Katherine Summers,'

_Interesting._ _Her name means Ireland_ _and Pure._ ( Angelus)

I know… I know.

End Ch.2

Please Review

Angel's Lass


	3. Destination:Lost Angels

Ch. 3 Destination: Lost Angels

"Come on Mini B, get a move on!" shouted the dark haired slayer.

"I would go faster if I didn't have to carry four freakin' bags at once!" Erin shouted back as she stumbled her way towards the car.

"Language!" shouted Buffy as she started the engine in her black jeep explorer.

"Sorry!"

Faith grabbed the two black canvas bags and the two red ones Erin was carrying.

"Damn E! What the hell do ya got in here!"

"Don't look at me, two of those are Mom's and they are filled with makeup."

"Oh B!" Faith cheerily exclaimed. "Feelin' a little nervous about seeing _Angel._" She put extra emphasis on Angel.

"NO!" she quickly replied.

"Oh I don't think so! I think that you are ready for some action with an Angel in the city of Lost Angels."

"Shut Up Faith!"

Faith just chuckles with Erin.

"Just get in the car you two." She tosses Faith the keys.

"You're driving."

"Where's Willow?"

"She's sending all our transcripts and stuff to UCLA. She's going to have Giles and my mom drive her down. My mom wanted to because she wants to see where her "Grandbaby is going to be living so she knows how to drive down to visit."

Faith chuckles, "You better tell Giles to blindfold her while he drives."

"I already did." Buffy says dryly.

They both laugh and get in.

10 minutes later 

Faith is driving, Buffy is in the passenger seat.)

"So what is Dad like here?" Erin asked.

The only way to describe Buffy in that moment was, "Deer caught in headlights."

Luckily Faith came to the rescue. "Oh I don't know, broody, quiet, but hotter than-

"OKAY thank you Faith!" Buffy quickly interrupted.

Buffy was quiet for a minute then said "Angel's…nice, …quiet," she chuckles, "But he still manages to catch your attention."

He was working through college on my grandpa's farm

I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car

"When I first met him I didn't trust him, but I did think he was a hottie." She smirks. "He helped me when I fought the master." "He didn't come around much, but when he did, when he walked into a room, it was like all the lights dimmed and there was spotlight on him."

"He was mysterious, kind of dark and dangerous. I guess that's what attracted me to him. I mean what girl doesn't want a bad boy." She quickly looked back at Faith and Erin with a grin.

I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child

Faith smirked back. "I hear that baby! Woo!"

They all laughed.

When one restless summer we found love growing wild

"I wanted him around more." "So I decide to make him jealous one night by dancing with Xander." "This was after I came back from staying with my dad that summer after the Master drowned me."

On the banks of the river on a well beaten path

Funny how those memories they last

" After that we sort of told each other how we felt, and he was around when I needed him, and when I didn't." "We started patrolling together, but there was less and less staking of vampires and more kissing."

Faith grins. Erin makes a face, she didn't want to hear about her parents making out. Hearing about her dad was great, just leave out some of the details.

"Everything was fine. Except for the fact that Spike and Druscilla were in town. She furrows her brow in confusion. " They were trying to put a demon called the Judge back together, which I now realize was really stupid because the judge gained power by frying people and if he killed all the humans what would they eat?" Buffy shakes her head to stop her babbling.

"The night of my seventeenth birthday the Judge became whole and was ready to kill."

Like strawberry wine

The hot July moon saw everything

My first taste of love oh bittersweet

Green on the vine

Like strawberry wine

Buffy looks back at Erin, "I know that night of my seventeenth birthday in the dimension you are from was the night you were conceived."

"It was different here."

"Angel and I went to the factory that Spike and Dru were held up in. After we saw that the Judge was active we were going to get out of there, but they spotted us. In shorter terms we almost died."

"That night Angel lost his soul, and became Angelus." "He was vicious." " "Threatened my friends, and in turn, my sanity."

"He killed my watchers girlfriend."

"I grew up fast after that."

I still remember when thirty was old

"Angelus planned to send the world to hell." She was quiet for a time, and when Faith looked at her there were tears in B's eyes.

"Willow must have been trying the spell of restoration while I fought him, because all of a sudden when I had the upper hand-"

She takes a deep breath.

"He had his soul back…he was my Angel again."

"But the portal had opened and-" The words came out in rush.

"I killed him."

"I ran away to L.A. and I got a crappy apartment, and a crappy job."

"Something happened and I came back."

"Everything was getting better. My friends and Giles started to forgive me, my mom let me back in to the house. And a new friend, a sister slayer came and showed me how to live again."

"I even started dating. His name was Scott."

"Then Angel came back. He was…well he was a mess. He was like an animal. He couldn't talk that well and he was more growly and protective."

She remembers him breaking Pete's neck. She winces and continues.

"I helped him in secret, well Faith new but, I didn't want her around Angel. I didn't know how he would react."

"He started to get better and soon he was almost like he was…almost." She whispered the last part almost reverently.

"My mom found out that we were together again, and couldn't handle it." She gave a bitter laugh. "She went to the Mansion and talked to him and convinced him he wasn't good enough for me. That he couldn't give me what I needed."

"I can't just blame her though, because Angel wouldn't have left just because my mom had a problem with us. He had to of had some doubts and been thinking about leaving before that."

My biggest fear was September when he had to go

"He broke up with me in a sewer of all places." Her words were angry.

Then they turned sad,

"He showed up at the prom... we danced…then he left."

"I haven't seen him since."

A few cards and letters and one long distance call

We drifted away like the leaves in the fall

"I went back to the mansion once, to get some of my things I left there."

But year after year I come back to this place

Just to remember the taste

Of strawberry wine and seventeen

The hot July moon saw everything

My first taste of love oh bittersweet

Green on the vine

Like strawberry wine

"Do you miss him?" Erin broke the silence.

"Always."

The fields have grown over now

Years since they've seen a plow

There's nothing time hasn't touched

Is it really him or the loss of my innocence

I've been missing so much

Like strawberry wine and seventeen

The hot July moon saw everything

My first taste of love oh bittersweet

Green on the vine

Like Strawberry wine

1 Hour Later

"Okay that's it!" Faith suddenly shouted.

"It has been an hour and we have barely said anything!"

"B I know you miss him but we are going to see him in like two minutes so lets start to be happy okay?"

"Aunt Faith is right! We are beautiful women-

Faith and Buffy give her a look.

"We are two beautiful women and a beautiful pre-woman so we are going to have some fun and forget boys for a while." Erin continued.

Buffy laughed. "Alright, what are we listening to?" She asked reaching for her CD case.

"Beastie Boys!" Erin and Faith screeched excitedly.

Buffy popped the CD in and turned up the volume full blast. Faith rolled the windows down.

KICK IT! They all screamed along with the song.

YOU WAKE UP LATE FOR SCHOOL MAN YOU DON'T WANNNA GO!

YOU ASK YOUR MOM "PLEASE?" BUT SHE STILL SAYS "NO!"

They all turn to each other and scream No!

YOU MISSED TWO CLASSES AND NO HOMEWORK!

BUT YOUR TEACHER TEACHES CLASS LIKE YOUR SOME KIND OF JERK!

YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO PARTY!

YOUR POPS CAUGHT YOU SMOKIN AND HE SAID "NO WAY!"

THAT HYPOCRITE SMOKES TWO PACKS A DAY!

MAN LIVIN AT HOME IS SUCH A DRAG

NOW MOM THREW AWAY YOUR BEST PORNO MAG BUST IT!

Angel, Robin, Gunn, and Connor are all standing outside the Hyperion talking while the cleaners clean the upstairs rooms.

YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT TO PARTY!

YOU GOTTA FIGHT!

DON'T STEP OUTTA THIS HOUSE IF THAT'S THE CLOTHES YOUR GONNA WEAR!

I'LL KICK YA OUTTA MY HOME IF YOU DON'T CUT THAT HAIR!

Angel and the guys turn as they hear pounding music coming from the street.

YOUR MOM BUSTED IN AND SAID "WHAT'S THAT NOISE?"

AW, MOM YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS IT'S THE BEASTIE BOYS!

YOU GOTTA FIGHT

FOR YOUR RIGHT

TO PARTY!

A black Jeep Explorer pulls into the driveway twenty feet from where they are standing.

"Yo Angel, you expectin' someone?" Gunn asks.

Angel just nods his head. They all focus their attention on the SUV.

End ch.3, The songs in this chap were Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter, and Fight for Your Right by the Beastie Boys.


	4. That's Buffy?

Ch.4 That's Buffy?

The passenger door opens and a beautiful blond steps out. She is wearing hip-hugger jeans and a bright red v-cut four quarter length shirt, with black boots. Her hair is in shiny loose golden ringlets hanging down her back.

"Buffy?" Angel whispers with big eyes.

"That's Buffy?" Robin asks, obviously interested.

Angel growls and glares at the oblivious man.

_(growls loudly) If he wants to keep his eyes he better quit looking at my mate! _( Angelus)

'Agreed' Angel growls back.

He didn't care if they weren't together anymore, one of his friends/ employees was not going to hit his Buffy.

Ah

What cha doing

Really

You know I'm coming over right

(now baby tell me what you wanna do with me)

Now you got it hot for me already baby

Okay

I'll be there in about uh, give me ten minutes

Be ready

Hey

Wear that little thing I like

The driver side door opened and Faith got out wearing black jeans, a tight burgundy camisole with a black bra underneath, and black combat boots.

"Damn! She is fine!" Gunn says to himself.

Angel started to change his glare to the other Gunn when he realized he was talking about Faith.

( Now baby tell me what you wanna do with me)

It's seven o'clock

On the dot

I'm in my drop top

Cruisin' the streets- Oh yeah

I gotta real pretty, pretty little thing waiting for me

I pull up

Anticipating –good love

Don't keep me waiting

I got plans to put my hands in places

I've never seen girl you know what I mean

_Great time to become possessive, not when you were actually with her, Moron._ (Angelus)

The back door on the passenger side opens and out steps a young girl.

She is about 5 9" but she has black leather boots on, with bright red highlights in her slightly curly hair that goes down past the middle of her back. She has on black pants, and a red tank-top with a white transparent collared shirt over it.

_Erin _( Angelus)

'That's my daughter'

Angel suddenly realized he wasn't the only one staring at his daughter.

If Connor's mouth was open any more it would be on the floor.

_If he knows what's good for him he better stay the fuck away from my daughter (growls loudly) _

'Not a problem'

Let me take you to a place nice and quiet

Just as Angel was about to smack the boy over his head for looking at his daughter, a goddess spoke to him.

There ain't no one there to interrupt

" Angel."

"Buffy."

_Hello Lover _(Angelus practically purrs)

They stare at each other.

Ain't gotta rush

I just wanna take it nice and slow

( now baby tell me what ya wanna do with me)

See I've been waiting for this for so long

We'll be makin love till the sun comes up

Baby

I just wanna take it nice and slow

(now baby tell me what ya wanna do with me)

"Why don't we go inside? Connor, Gunn, Robin why don't you get their stuff?"

Hearing their names snapped the guys out of their trances and got them moving.

"I'm gonna help,never send a man to do a slayers job." Buffy opened her mouth to protest but Faith was already gone.

They follow Angel inside.

Erin can't stop staring.

'He looks exactly the same. I can't believe it. Mom looked different, kind if younger, but he looks the same.'

'He's my dad.'

End Ch. 4 Nice and Slow by Usher.


	5. A Little Thing Called Fate

Ch.5 A little thing called Fate

"Um, the cleaners are upstairs finishing your rooms, they should be done soon. I'll have the guys put your stuff upstairs, then you guys can pick which room you want. If-

"Angel." Buffy interrupted

"- you don't like any of the ones finished we-

"ANGEL!"

"You're babbling."

"Sorry." He looked sheepish and looked down.

She looked at Erin who dropped her gaze then back at Angel.

"Erin, honey why don't you sit down, we'll be back in a sec."

Erin sat on the strange round couch in the lobby.

' Honey.' She is already a mom.' Angel thought.

They went into Angel's office.

Angel stood near the door, while Buffy paced. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Angel….this is weird."

"I know."

Buffy felt bad. He didn't ask to have his home invaded. He didn't ask for her and a kid. He didn't deserve this baggage.

"I'm sorry."

His head snapped up.

"I know you didn't ask for this. I mean we were fine in Sunnydale, and here Whistler comes in and tells you we are moving in with you and you have a daughter from another dimension you have to raise."

Angel didn't understand. She thinks I don't want her here? That I don't want to raise a daughter with her?

_Hmmm. Let me see does "I don't, mean anything to you? _(Angelus)

FLASHBACK

"I want my life to be with you!"

"I don't."

END FLASHBACK

"I mean we were-

"Buffy I want you here."

Her face suddenly clouds with confusion and a little bit of anger.

"Oh, that's funny. I could of sworn that you DIDN"T want your life to be with you!"

The guys and Faith come into the lobby.

"Hey 'Rin, where's B?"

Erin looks up and just points to the office then looks down.

Faith frowns.

They guys seem to catch on and leave the room. Connor looks back, leaving reluctantly. He wanted to comfort her.

' Wait a minute, I've known her for two minutes and I'm already wanting to hold her. This is not good.' Especially now that Faith has enlightened us as to why they are here, with suitcases.

They were moving in.

And he was interested in Angel's daughter.

"Buffy-

"No! You told me that you didn't want your life to be with me! You can't just-

"Buffy I meant that I didn't want your life to be with me!"

"What?"

"What's wrong E?"

"He doesn't want me here."

"What?"

"He doesn't want me here."

"E, I think he is just in shock. I mean he is a vamp. He thought that he couldn't have any kiddies of his own. Then all of a sudden he does. I mean you're from another dimension, but you're still his kid. Still his flesh and blood."

"Oh."

"He is really different."

She continues at Faiths look.

"My dad, he was always at least content if not happy. He and Mom were always like…they just were happy."

"E honey, in this dimension, your dad doesn't have either of you. Your dad in the other dimension, never lost his soul and hurt his girlfriend. Your dad has always had you and you mom."

"So he is depressed because we weren't with him."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then why is he still depressed if we are here?"

"NO! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T WANT YOUR LIFE TO BE WITH ME!"

"BUFFY I MEANT I DIDN'T WANT YOUR LIFE TO BE WITH ME!"

"Was that mom?"

"Yeah, and she sounds pissed."

"I meant I didn't want your life to be with me. In darkness. I wanted you to meet someone else. Someone who could take you into the light, someone could make love to you, someone you could have children with."

"I have a child with you."

"Yes," he smiles sadly. "But I can't give you anything else. I didn't even give you Erin. She is from a different world."

" You know what Angel, all that stuff you mentioned," she said as she walked to the door and opened it, " Doesn't mean anything if you don't love that person." She finished without turning around.

She walked out.

And he stood there thinking.

"Hey, you got all the bags taken care of?" She asked Faith.

"Yeah … you okay B?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Where did Erin go?"

Just before Angel was going to open the door and go try and talk to Buffy, it opened.

"Hi." Erin said quietly. Standing in front of him she was almost as tall as him.

"Hello."

"Um, heh, Whistler and Mom probably told you about me. I'm Erin." She held out her hand."

"Angel." He said and shook her hand.

'This isn't right, I shouldn't be introduced to my own daughter like I am some stranger at a party.'

"Wow, this is very weird."

He gave her a very small smile. "Yeah it is."

In my daughters eyes I am a hero

I am strong and wise and I know no fear

But the truth is plain to see

She was sent to rescue me

I see who I want to be

In my daughters eyes

"I just wanted to um," she laughed, "Meet you."

'God her laughter is beautiful'

"I'm gonna get back to mom."

_Your ignoring her, she thinks you don't like her!_

"Wait!"

She turns around with an unsure look on her face.

"Tell me about yourself."

"I think she went in to talk to Angel."

They turn around.

"Hi, who are you?" asked Buffy.

"I'm Connor."

"Nice to meet you."

"Do you live here?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, so do the other guys, the Gunn brothers."

Erin went around Angel and sat down on one of the chairs.

In my daughters eyes

Everyone is equal

Darkness turns to light

And the world is at peace

This miracle God gave to me

Gives me strength when I am weak

I find reason to believe

In my daughters eyes

"Whistler probably told you everything."

"He just told me what I needed to know. Not what I would like to know."

"Um, I was born October 14th, 1998. Which must be really weird considering that was just a year ago to you, but it was thirteen years ago in my dimension."

And when she wraps her hand around my finger


	6. Settling In

Ch. 6 Settling In

"So Connor would you mind showing us our rooms?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, I think tha-

"It's okay, I got it Connor." Angel says coming out of his office.

Buffy looks at him, then looks at Erin silently asking what happened and if she was ok.

Erin just smiles.

"Well then get a move on A, I gotta catch up on my beauty sleep." Faith says with a smirk and starts for the stairs."

Erin follows her.

Buffy smiles at Angel.

You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you

"What did you and Erin talk about?"

"Her, her life, her family. We got to know each other. Or at least I did. She is very smart."

"I know, when I first met her, I was amazed, she was so mature for her age."

"Just like someone else I know."

Buffy smirks.

"Well, that tends to happen when you are nineteen and have a daughter…who's fourteen."

They both smile. Only Angel's quite a bit smaller than Buffy's.

"I better get upstairs to settle in and help Erin."

"I ca-

"No, its ok. I can handle it. You probably have a lot to do."

_Yea, something like brood in the dark and cry like a baby._

"Um, ok, if you're sure."

"'Night Angel."

You say goodnight, in my mind

I'm sleeping next to you

"Goodnight Buffy."

You drive away from my car crash of a heart

And I don't know

But you gave me the best mixtape I have

And even all the bad songs ain't so bad

I just wish there was so much more

About me and you

_You need to go after her! YOU NEED TO GET MY MATE BACK!_

'How am I supposed to do that.'

_Uh duh you fucking idiot, you run after her tell her you love her, then screw her brains out._

'No, I mean she probably has a boyfriend'

You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun

You talk to her, and you say that you feel like he's the one

I talk to me, but you can't hear the pain I feel

You don't know

_You're gonna let some pansy-ass boy take our mate, kiss her, touch her,have-_

'Shut up!'

_She doesn't have a boyfriend, we would have smelt him on her. And the only thing I smelled was that delicious vanilla scent of hers. Even if she had a boyfriend, I don't think he would let his girlfriend live with her ex._

'I can't'

_Why the hell not!_

'BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF SHE LOVES ME ANYMORE!'

Cause you gave me the best mixtape I have

And even all the sad songs ain't so sad

I only wish that there was more than that

About me and you

_She loves us, you just can't see it._

_Do you love her?_

'Yes'

_And you want to raise Erin_ _with her?_

'Yes'

_Then get her back you dumb-ass!_

Angel was quiet then he slowly smirks.

'I will'

Oh, don't turn around and say bye again

Yeah it crushes my head when you call me

Your friend and I'm not the same person

From back in the day in the back of the class

That you thought was gay

No I can't find the words cause I lost them

The minute they fell out of my mouth

And it's love and I'm in it, so give me your lips

And just let me kiss 'em

And lets get messed up and listen to probably…

The best mixtape I have

And even all the bad songs ain't so bad

I just wish there was so much more

About me and you

About me and you

About me and you

About me and you

About me and you

About me and you

"Ok, B which one you want?"

"You guys pick first."

"Ok, I'll take last one, I hope E takes the first one because she snores so –

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes-

"Alright alright, I will take the first one, Faith you take the middle, and Erin you take the last one."

"Fine."

"Ok B that's cool."

They all grab their stuff and head to their rooms.

(Erin in her room)

She puts her two bags on the bed, and unzips the first one. The bed has a mattress that has a very faint blue pattern on it and one white pillow. On the right side of the bed there is a nightstand between the bed and the wall with a small blue lamp on it. On that wall there is a window with a white shade on it. Opposite to the bed there is a wood dresser with three rows of drawers.

Above the dresser there is a large mirror.

Out of the first bag she takes out a black fleece blanket out and lays it on the bed carefully so it is even. The blanket has a design on it, a giant red heart with a stake going through it.

She had bought the blanket, then asked Willow to put the design on it with her magic.

She takes out some black jeans and folds them and puts them in the bottom drawer of the dresser. The same with her other regular jeans.

Out of the bag she lifts out some more shirts, all dark colors, and goes over to the closet.

'Wow, there is actually hangers in here. Wooden hangers? Why did he have wooden hangers in here?'

Erin shakes her head and continues to hang up all her clothes, not that there is much. The rest of her clothes were coming with Willow.

'When is she coming tommorow anyway?'

Done with that bag, she unzips the second one. On the very top is one of her most prized possessions. When Whistler came to get her, she couldn't bring much of anything with, but she brought a few small items close to her heart.

She takes out the picture frame reverently between her hands.

It was a picture of her family.

They were at her house (mansion), and they had just finished with her first patrol, where she had killed her first vampire.

They were sitting on the couch all snuggled together. All of them were smiling, pride in her mother and fathers eyes, but most of all love.

Love.

She had never felt so proud and loved and safe as that night.

It was exactly three weeks before the apocalypse came, and she lost all her family. Mom, dad, grandpa Giles, her aunts and uncles, everyone.

She let loose a tear.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough.'

She wiped the tears away angrily. She had to be strong. Stonger than she was before. She was too weak before, and it cost her her family.

She left the frame on the bed, and continued unpacking. She put three other frames on her dresser. One of just her mom and dad, their arms around each other smiling into the other face. One of her and her friend. Her best friend Sage.

'I wonder how she is. After we stopped the apocalypse I never got to say goodbye to her.' Not before she had to leave with Whistler.

The last one was a recent picture. It was of Bu- her mom, Faith Willow, and her. They were all sitting on their black leather couch Faith had fought tooth and nail for. It looked a lot like the picture of her mom, her dad and her.

Also on the dresser she put her small black makeup bag with her cosmetics and her toothbrush and paste, and a brush.

The brush was made of real silver and had the nicest bristles money can buy.

It was a gift from her dad for her 7th birthday.

FLASHBACK:

"Oh I love it daddy it's so pretty!"

A seven year old Erin hops up from the chair she was sitting on and runs to Angel who picks her up and gives her a bear hug.

"I knew you would Kat."

NEXT FLASHBACK:

Angel sitting on a big four-poster bed with little Erin in front of him brushing her long beautiful curly chestnut hair. He brushes it once more, then, "Ready for bed little one?"

Buffy comes into the room.

"Can I have a story first?"

Buffy smiles and gets onto the bed and snuggles in with Angel and Erin.

"Ok," he starts and lets Erin snuggle into his chest, cozy in her light pink satin nightgown and robe that Buffy had given her.

"There once was a beautiful princess, with hair so shiny and as dark and silky as chocolate. Her mother, blonde and bright as the sun, brushed her hair and made it into a bun so that her crown would fit nicely on her small head. She put the princess in the most beautiful dress for her birthday. Today she was-

END FLASHBACK:

They all fell asleep together on her mom and dad's big comfy bed.

Cocooned in love and contentedness.

She put the brush on the dresser.

It was a nice memory. But that's all it was.

A memory.

She pulled out another pair of black leather boots, and a pair of black and red men's Nike sneakers. She liked them better than the women's. She put them in the bottom of the closet.

After she did this she pulled out two rolled up posters, one for Poison and on for the Beastie Boys. She put them up on the wall opposite of the wall with the window.

Finally she finished. She unlaced her boots as she sat on the bed, then took off the shirt and pants and bra she was wearing. Then she opened the second drawer of the dresser and pulled out black satin pant pajamas.

With a sigh pulled both bags off the bed, but not before she grabbed her CD player. She climbed under her black blanket and put her headphones on and pressed play. She closed her eyes and snuggled into the pillow as the music started.

We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

Those three words


End file.
